


Music is what feelings sound like

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Dancing, Future, Lapdance, M/M, Married Life, Music, Singing, car journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can’t stop the feeling!- Justin Timberlake<br/>Send my love (to your new lover)- Adele<br/>Cheap Thrills- Sia<br/>One Dance- Drake<br/>I took a pill in Ibiza- Mike Posner<br/>Work From Home- Fifth Harmony, Ty Dollar $ign</p></blockquote>





	Music is what feelings sound like

It starts in the car on a Sunday morning, during their short journey to have brunch at their favorite diner.

 

Music has always played a big part in their lives and its days like today when Kurt realizes how much music can have an influence in life. The battle for control over the radio in Blaine’s car has begun and it’s like a competition to see who can perform the best.

 

“This one, this one” Spencer yells, bouncing in his car seat. “Nuffin I can see b’you when ya’dance, dance dance…”

 

Blaine laughs fondly, peering into the rearview mirror before focusing his eyes back on the road. Kurt twists in his seat to take a video of Spencer singing and dancing in the back under the restraints of his seatbelt.

 

“Ugh, this is so old” Katie huffs, rolling her eyes. She presses her head against the window and stares out longingly.

 

“It’ll be over soon, Katie. Let Spence have his moment” Blaine chides softly.

 

Soon enough JT finishes up with his rifts and high notes and another song starts up as Blaine indicates left. The soft acoustic beat of Adele’s newest track fills the air and both Kurt and Blaine start head bopping and harmonizing accordingly.

 

“Really, dads?” Katie asks, leaning forward in her seat to be heard probably. She taps Kurt’s arm, “this song is kinda’ sad. It’s about two people breaking up, usually you two are all about the romance.” Kurt gives her an apologetic look and nods, while Blaine smiles and switches the station on his control pad on the steering wheel.

 

A new beat fills the car and all four of them start moving in their seats. “Come on, come on, turn the radio on—” They all start singing and dancing and Blaine bumps the volume up and lowers the window until Kurt glares at him. The kids laugh and squeal with joy as Blaine soars down the highway, music blasting and wind in their faces.

 

“Oh, yeeah, this ma jam” Katie sings when Sia has finished singing and another beat begins. Her arms are up in the air, elbows and knees knocking this way and that.

 

“Ma Jam? I think somebody has been Skyping with Aunt Cedes too much” Kurt says as Blaine shuffles in his seat to the beat. 

 

_“I need a one daaance…”_

 

Eventually the song ends with Kurt giggling at his daughter trying to rap and Blaine demonstrating to their son how to do a ‘booty roll’ while sitting down. Kurt flicks over to another station when the boring advertisements start.

 

_“I took a pill in Ibiza—”_

 

“Oh, god, no” Kurt groans, flicking quickly over to another station. “We’re not having our five year old son singing about pills.” Blaine chuckles and Katie and Spencer chant for more music.

 

Kurt chooses a pop station and a catchy beat filters through the car. “Ah yeees. I love this song!” Katie shouts—neck working, fingers snapping.

 

_“I ain't worried 'bout nothing,'_

_I ain't wearin' na nada”_

 

Katie joins in with the song, pitch perfect— hips swaying as much as they can while strapped in. Spencer watches his big sister carefully and moves his finger in time with the beat, in a very _sass-_ like fashion.

 

_“I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

_Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter_

_I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired.”_

“Ok, that’s enough of that” Kurt interrupts the song and switches the radio off completely, with a knowing glance to Blaine who is grinning at him.

 

The protests erupt from the back until Blaine slows down and pulls into a parking space.

 

“We’re here now anyway” he says over his shoulder, smiling at the unhappy look on his kids’ faces. “Come on the diner will have music. And Ice cream.” He adds and with that the kids pile out of the car in an excited rush.

 

*

 

With the kids in bed, Kurt has some music playing while he looks over some emails with a glass of wine waiting for him on his desk. Blaine’s in the kitchen finishing up with the aftermath of dinner.

 

Both Kurt and Blaine have very demanding jobs but at least they’re not full time and their working hours can vary. Blaine has just finished a successful 6 week run on Broadway and is enjoying being at home with his family, while Kurt is busy preparing for an event coming up and spends most of his free time at nights stuck on the phone or on his computer.

 

The current song playing picks up and Kurt notches up the volume a little bit after recognizing it from earlier that day.

 

_“You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

_We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh”_

Kurt’s so busy bobbing in his seat, pursing his lips and shoulder-shimmying that he doesn’t hear Blaine come in from the kitchen behind him.

 

_“Let's put it into motion_

_I'mma give you a promotion”_

Blaine sings lowly, his voice velvety soft, deep and rasped, into Kurt’s ear. His lids are hooded, eyes dark. He slowly swivels Kurt’s chair around so that they’re facing each other.

 

Kurt’s mouth goes dry. He licks his lips, “Um, honey?”

 

Blaine smirks at him and props both of his hands on the sides of Kurt’s chair—effectively pinning him down.

_“I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean_

_We don't need nobody, I just need your body_

_Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early”_

“Are you giving me a lap dance?” Kurt breathes. He sucks in a breath when Blaine drops down on to his lap, pumping up his hips and ass. “I think you’re definitely giving me a lap-dance” he swallows, fingers gripping at the sides of his chair.

 

_“I know you're always on the night shift_

_But I can't stand these nights alone”_

Blaine sings into Kurt’s ear. Every part of their bodies are rubbing together soft and slow. Kurt bucks his hips up.

_“And I don't need no explanation_

_'Cause baby, you're the boss at home_ ”

 

_“You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

_But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work—”_ Blaine lifts and lowers his ass perfectly in time with the beat, using Kurt’s body as leverage.

 

Kurt bites his lip, moans and cups both of Blaine’s cheeks with his warm hands. “I get it” he whispers against his husband’s lips, “you win. You come first, you’re the best. Now, let’s get to work in the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t stop the feeling!- Justin Timberlake  
> Send my love (to your new lover)- Adele  
> Cheap Thrills- Sia  
> One Dance- Drake  
> I took a pill in Ibiza- Mike Posner  
> Work From Home- Fifth Harmony, Ty Dollar $ign


End file.
